leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Coumarine City
150px |badge=Plant |gymtype=Grass |colordark=1C39BB |colormed=6495ED |colorlight=7C9ED9 }} Coumarine City (Japanese: ヒヨクシティ Hiyoku City) is a port city located in the Kalos region. It is the hometown of the Gym Leader Ramos. Slogan The city where bay and butte are bound. (Japanese: The city where shore meets bluff.) Places of interest Coumarine Gym The Coumarine Gym is the official Gym of Coumarine City, whose Gym Leader is Ramos. Incense shop A shopkeeper at a stall in the seaside half of the city sells many kinds of Incense. | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Hotel Coumarine On the second floor of Hotel Coumarine, a group of travelers will rotate in and out of the rooms. Any of the travelers not at Hotel Coumarine on one day may be found at the hotels in Camphrier Town, Ambrette Town, Cyllage City, Geosenge Town, and Couriway Town. Six travelers will rotate among the first room on a six-day cycle: a , a , a , a , a male , and a (in that order); as the player talks to these travelers on different days (at any hotel), they will gradually open up to the player. A female who gives out Ribbons will also occupy the second room every Sunday and Thursday. The Game Director also occupies the third room and will ask the player to show him their Pokédex once it is complete. He will give out Diplomas for completing the Central Kalos, Coastal Kalos, Mountain Kalos, Kalos, and National Pokédexes. Seaside and Hillcrest Stations A monorail will take the between the seaside and hillcrest halves of the city. Hillcrest cliff In the hillcrest side of town, after defeating the , Tierno can be found on the cliffs overlooking the monorail tracks. Each day, he will ask to see a Pokémon with a , asking for a specific one at random. If the player shows him one, he will give a Heart Scale. The moves Tierno will ask to see are: |} Demographics Pokémon X and Y The population of Coumarine City is 43, tying with Laverre City for the title of the third largest city in Kalos. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} }}| }}}} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} | }} }} Items Seaside section on the pier in the west of the marina (hidden)|X=yes|y=yes}} in the house next to the lighthouse|X=yes|y=yes}} east of the Incense and Berry stalls on the marina|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} west of Hotel Coumarine after answering her quiz correctly (random, one TM per day)|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} west of Hotel Coumarine after answering her quiz correctly (random, one TM per day)|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} west of Hotel Coumarine after answering her quiz correctly (random, one TM per day)|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} west of Hotel Coumarine after answering her quiz correctly (random, one TM per day)|X=yes|y=yes|display= }} on the left side of the hotel lobby upon showing her a Pokémon with maximum friendship|X=yes|y=yes}} , given to the 's lead Pokémon by a woman |X=yes|y=yes|display= }} , given to the 's lead Pokémon by a woman |X=yes|y=yes|display= }} }} Hotel guest items These items can be obtained from the rotating guests appearing at , provided the player has met the same guest on three other occasions. These guests can be met at any hotel located outside of Lumiose City. if the player is talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} if the player is talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} , held by the the player can obtain in a trade after talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} if the player is talking to the for the fourth time|X=yes|y=yes}} Hillcrest section }} he requests (post-game) (daily)|X=yes|y=yes}} in the eastern house south of the Pokémon Center, after answering her quiz correctly|X=yes|y=yes}} in the Gate|X=yes|y=yes}} Gate after defeating Ramos|X=yes|y=yes|display=Mountain Kalos Pokédex}} Pokémon If the player is speaking to the or on the second floor of for the fourth time, they will offer to trade the player a or (respectively). Trainers If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 3,300 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Coumarine City |pokemon=3 }}| | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSerena.png |size=150px |prize= 3,300 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Coumarine City |pokemon=3 }}| | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 3,300 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Coumarine City |pokemon=3 }}| | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSerena.png |size=150px |prize= 3,300 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Coumarine City |pokemon=3 }}| | | If the chose : |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSCalem.png |size=150px |prize= 3,300 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Coumarine City |pokemon=3 }}| | | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSSerena.png |size=150px |prize= 3,300 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=XY |location=Coumarine City |pokemon=3 }}| | | In the anime In the , Coumarine City is very much like its in- counterpart. The city is divided into two sections that are connected by a monorail, but it is also possible to travel between them without the monorail by way of a path that goes over a hill that is largely devoted to Ramos's ranch. Also, the Pokémon Center is located in the southern part of the city. and arrived in Coumarine in Thawing an Icy Panic!, where they met the Leader of the Coumarine Gym, Ramos, after accidentally crashed through the gate of his ranch and startled his . Later on, a snowstorm was caused by a and a . The two Pokémon were angry because their friend had been captured by . Fortunately, Ramos was able to calm them down by using his and to melt the snow before assisting Ash and his friends in defeating Team Rocket. In The Green, Green Grass Types of Home!, Ash had a Gym against Ramos and his Jumpluff, , and and won with his , , and . This victory earned Ash the , his fourth Kalos League Badge overall. In Under the Pledging Tree!, the group visited a special tree called the Pledging Tree during celebrations and gave each other presents. Ash also tried to a , but failed since he was out of Poké Balls. In A Showcase Debut!, and Jessie made their debut as Pokémon Performers in the town's Pokémon Showcase Rookie Class. However, they both lost in the Theme Performance. , who also entered the event in hopes of earning the Coumarine City , was able to move on to the second round. There, she managed to captivate the audience while performing along with her and . She was the most voted Performer of the round and was declared the winner of the competition. The next day, Serena decided to change her look by shortening her hair and changing her outfit. After the group's stay in Coumarine City, they left for Lumiose City and Ash's Gym battle with at the Lumiose Gym. Trivia * An NPC in the house where the player can obtain a Poké Toy will play a remastered version of An Unwavering Heart (Japanese: れぬ い) from 's soundtrack. The song is called How About a Song? "An Unwavering Heart" in the English release of Pokémon X and Y's soundtrack. * Coumarine City is the only city or town in the Pokémon world to consist of two geographically separate sections. * Coumarine City is similar to Celadon City in the Kanto region, as both cities host the Game Director, both have Gym Leaders who specialize in Grass-type Pokémon who are the fourth Leaders of their respective regions, both have names that start with the letter "C", and both have a hotel. Origin Coumarine City's real-life counterpart is likely , the largest port in northern France. Name origin Category:Kalos locations Category:X and Y locations Category:Cities de:Tempera City es:Ciudad Témpera fr:Port Tempères it:Temperopoli ja:ヒヨクシティ zh:海翼市